


there’s hope for us after all

by fiveyaaas



Series: under mistletoe [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Sexual Humor, Snowball Fight, this might go to an m rating if y’all think it should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “I don’t think that we’re very convincing right now.”“What do you mean?” Five asked, wiping his neck where a bit of the red lipstick she’d borrowed from Allison had smeared.“Well, for one thing, none of you guys ignore me anymore. For another, you in particular don’t ignore me.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: under mistletoe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	there’s hope for us after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetheartbitterheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/gifts).



“I don’t think that we’re very convincing right now.”

“What do you mean?” Five asked, wiping his neck where a bit of the red lipstick she’d borrowed from Allison had smeared. 

“Well, for one thing, none of you guys ignore me anymore. For another, you in  _ particular _ don’t ignore me.”

“Vanya, teenagers make out. We’re good. If anything, us making out makes it even  _ more  _ convincing. I think we should do even more of it, just to make sure that Reginald doesn’t suspect anything.”

“You’re sixty-one, Five.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Five asked, laying his head back. Having the chance to actually grow and develop with him had been one of the few _good_ things that came from his use of time travel three years ago, landing them all back at the mansion and forcing them to relive 2003 through 2019. This time around, though, Five and Ben were both there with them. She got the idea that Five was even more anxious to leave than before, but he stayed, for all of them. He regularly told her that most of it was for her, though, but she was pretty sure that he just enjoyed the benefits of sneaking into her room after missions. 

“It means,” Vanya complained. “That you should have gotten over that by now.” 

“You think I was  _ sowing my wild oats _ in the apocalypse?”

“Oh,  _ God,  _ don’t remind me.” She’d been forced to attend public school, and the sex ed in Indiana was little to be desired. While she’d gone home to Five, telling him about the disparities of the ‘stamp’ metaphor that the girl students got as opposed to the one the guy students got, he’d legitimately gotten tears from how hard he’d laughed. In response, she’d hit his stomach hard enough that he said, ‘I’ve trained you well,’ which was probably his favorite compliment to give her because it gave him most of the credit. 

“Do you think if I skipped my training it would be in character of what I was like at 16?” Five asked, laying back and pulling her with him.

When he kissed the crown of her head gently, moving to nuzzle against her shoulder, she admitted, “I’d like it if you spent time with me, honestly.”

“Then I’ll stay up here, dear.” He kissed her neck, and she moved to where she was laying on top of him, cuddling up to him. They would likely not be allowed to eat dinner for this, but Five would just take her to get something out in that case. When they’d been reliving their fourteen year old experience, Five hadn’t been allowed at the table for three weeks, which he took to mean ‘impromptu honeymoon.’ For a while, it was too weird for Vanya to do much other than kiss and sleep on the same bed (Five had no qualms with anything more), but she’d gotten used to the fact that they were both trapped in these bodies for the rest of their lives. 

“Do you think we’re actually adopted?” Vanya asked, yawning as he pulled the covers over their bodies. 

He shook his head, “I’ve looked all over for actual adoption papers, and he has nothing even forged. Probably would rely on Allison’s rumor if he needed it for legal reasons.” They both knew that wouldn’t work, and it made Vanya want to ask to run away. Five had reason for all of them staying there though, and she didn’t argue with him on matters of time paradoxes, seeing as he was the only one of them to actually understand them. “Why do you ask?”

“Do you think we’d ever be able to be legally married?”

He shrugged, “Even if we couldn’t, I could easily steal identities for us if you wanted. We wouldn’t actually be married as ourselves, but I’d do whatever it took to make you happy.” 

She nipped his jaw, “Even if it meant not sowing your wild oats with other people?”

Laughing, his lips were shaping words when Ben ran in, causing them both to yelp. 

“Sorry, guys!” He didn’t sound sorry. “Hey, Vanya, did you cause that?”

“Cause what?” Vanya asked, not getting off of Five. If Ben wasn’t going to knock on the door, she wasn’t going to respect his boundaries either. 

“The snow? It’s coming down in sheets. Already about six inches.” 

“Holy shit,” Vanya said, getting up to peer out Five’s window to the blizzarding outside. “I don’t think…  _ wait.”  _

Five and Ben exchanged concerned glances, and Five asked, “What is it, V?”

Her ears warmed up, “I got a little upset earlier. I guess that’s been in my head more than I thought.” 

“It’s usually when you’re sad that it snows,” Ben said. Five didn’t speak, though his eyes were filled with worry. 

“I- yeah. It’s nothing.” 

“Tell us.” 

She frowned at Five’s command, sitting down on his desk. “I just remembered something from the old timeline, that happened right around now.”

“What is it?” They both asked at the same time, not having been around to see it. When they sat down on either side of her, each taking one of her hands, she sighed. 

“He put me in boarding school. Because I was a ‘distraction’ for mourning Ben.” 

It made sense that Ben wouldn’t have known that, considering Klaus had rarely spent any time in the house at all during that string of years. He had a very limited perspective as far as what he was able to see, and it hurt a little for Vanya to realize Klaus hadn’t even realized  _ why _ she’d left before he tore down her room to make his own larger. 

“That wouldn’t happen now,” Five told her. “I’d just keep bringing you back. Hell, I’d run away with you the first chance I had to, even if it meant fucking up the timeline. We could hide away underground, so the Commission wouldn’t be able to find us.”

She raised her brows. “You’d do all that? For me?” 

“Well, yeah. Of course I would. And Ben and Allison could come along. The others  _ would _ have to write an essay as to why they should be allowed to join, but I have high hopes they’d all pull a 98 and be able to come too.” 

“You’d make them write an admission essay to get into your bunker?”

“Yes, I have a rubric typed up in my desk drawer if you’d like to warn Klaus and Diego.” 

Vanya, despite herself, smiled at him. 

And then Luther was running in, “Guys! There’s snow!” 

“We caught that, thanks.”

He frowned at Ben, before taking sight of Vanya and grinning. “Thanks for the snow, V. You can ref for the snowball fight.”

“The  _ what?”  _ Five spat.

“No, sorry, I am 32. I don’t do snowball fights,” Ben added.

“It could be fun,” Vanya defended, mostly hoping it would ease more of the tension off their already strained relationship. 

Vanya’s words convinced Ben and Five to agree, albeit both arguing that she had to join as well and that they called dibs on her. 

“No way, having Vanya and Five on the same team is cheating _ ,”  _ Diego appeared out of nowhere to tell them this. She wondered if they had all already planned this out, based on the fact that Allison and Klaus peeked in their heads as well. 

“Don’t you have the ability to control projectiles?” Five asked, tracing patterns on Vanya’s thigh. She was pretty certain it was in hopes that he could convince her to be on his team. 

“No, you’re not going to convince me otherwise, Five. You guys already communicate really well on top of the fact that your powers are ridiculously effective for winning.”

Five raised his brows, “Are you six years old? Also, why should Vanya and I be penalized for being able to  _ communicate?” _

“As a Hargreeves, that  _ is  _ quite the feat,” Ben said at the same time Diego tried to argue that they had some sort of ‘weird, telepathic bond.’ Five rolled his eyes. 

“I think we’re discounting the rumor here,” Allison chimed in. “I would bet that whoever has me on their team will win.”

* * *

They argued for about forty minutes, all huddling outside and agreeing that Vanya and Five could be on a team if Allison and Diego were on another. Allison and Diego called dibs on Luther, likely because of his strength whereas Klaus called dibs on ‘reffing.’ Meaning that it was just the first three numbers against the last three while Klaus read a book in the warmth of home. 

Vanya and Five huddled behind their fort, choosing instantly that their strategy would be to make out and hope for the best. Ben kept yelling at them to stop, but Five kept saying, ‘No, Ben, this is how we convince them that we’re vulnerable. It's a strategy to make them feel safe before we ambush’ before shoving his tongue back in her mouth. Vanya had just started crawling on top of him when Ben forced her to set up a force field to protect them. 

Rolling her eyes, she did, going back to Five right after the shield had been erected. 

“Whatever happened to you being obnoxiously competitive, Five? Or wanting to be included, Vanya?”

“Hormones,” they both answered for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!💕💕💕


End file.
